<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Your Skates, Put ‘Em On Ice by celestial_nights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965867">Get Your Skates, Put ‘Em On Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights'>celestial_nights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You, Me, and the rink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, figureskater!Seonghwa, hockeyplayer!Yeosang, no beta we die like men, they were just mentioned to be in high school, yeosang is whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang goes to hockey practice early one day and bumps into a particularly handsome figure skater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You, Me, and the rink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Your Skates, Put ‘Em On Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So while I write the very long Seongsang AU, I decided to write a short but sweet one!</p>
<p>I hope you’ll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang is a hockey player, and has been one since he was a kid. His hobby started when his dad brought him to a skating rink and let him watch the hockey players during practice. He begged his dad to sign him up for lessons, the practice of the hockey players still on his mind. </p>
<p>Slowly, lesson after lesson, his hobby grew into a passion. Every day after practice, he longed to stay on the ice for longer, practicing by himself. Yeosang worked himself to the ground for his passion, eventually climbing up the ranks as captain of their local junior hockey team. College was still one year away for Yeosang, him only being a junior, but that didn’t stop the college scholarship offers from coming in. Many college scouts will come to Yeosang’s next game and he was hoping to impress them. </p>
<p>Which brings Yeosang to now, two hours early for the team’s training at the skating rink. He decided that a few hours of warming up and just skating on ice would do him some good; hopefully shaking off pre-game jitters in the process. What he failed to remember was that the figure skaters usually had their own trainings before the hockey team’s. </p>
<p><em>‘It’s alright, I can just skate around them for a bit,’</em> Yeosang thought to himself as he entered the “athletes only” area of the rink. Yeah, their rink had a reserved area just for their athletes after one too many athletes complained of stolen stuff. Yeosang set his duffle bag down on the bench and brought out his skates, making sure not to cut himself with the blades. After inspecting the skates he noticed that the blades were a bit dull so he stood up and walked over to the booth that sharpens their blades. Dull blades would make his feet glide to the sides and that was never good as it can cause him injury if he wasn’t careful. </p>
<p>As Yeosang was about to turn around to go to the bathroom, leaving his skates at the booth, he accidentally bumped into another person. The person was a bit taller than the blonde so he looked up and was blessed with the most beautiful face he’s seen. Raven dark hair fell down the man’s face. Strong eyebrows and sharp eyes met Yeosang’s and his breath got caught in his throat. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, sorry f-for bumping into you,” Yeosang managed to stutter out, a light pink dusting appearing on his face. The man simply raised his eyebrow and gave him a small smile before continuing on and gave his own skates to the guy in the booth. </p>
<p><em>‘So the handsome guy is a figure skater then,’</em> Yeosang thought; judging by the skates the man just handed over. </p>
<p>Yeosang quickly entered the bathroom and let out a deep breath. The figure skater was handsome, and Yeosang’s type. Tall, long black hair, a jawline that could cut his finger if he dared to touch it. Athletic as well! Figure skating isn’t easy and requires lots of core and leg strength, stamina too. Yeah, the guy was definitely his type. After splashing some cold water on his face so that the pink would cease, he brought his phone out and texted one of his teammates and closest friend, Jung Wooyoung. </p>
<p><strong>yeosangiee</strong><br/>
woo, there’s a cute guy at the rink<br/>
what do i do?</p>
<p>Realizing the time, he turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. Maybe, just maybe, Yeosang was trying to search the guy up on Instagram and Twitter. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find the handsome male with the perfect eyes. Quickly tying his blonde hair back, into what his friends like to call “apple hair”, he sped walked back to the booth. After thanking the guy who sharpened his blades, he went back to his stuff and put his skates on. </p>
<p>The rink wasn’t <em>too</em> packed that day, mostly figure skaters were in the rink, the rest being families and friends who wanted to hang out. As soon as Yeosang’s skates hit the ice, he was off. The rink itself was pretty big so he skated as fast and as aggressively as he could without bumping into anyone, wanting to test his limits. Air was going through his hair as he skated, he felt so free and so powerful. He only stopped and glided freely once he was halfway through the rink. With his arms out in front of him, he held on to the wall at the end and let out small pants. He let himself rest for a bit before turning around and observing people in the rink. </p>
<p>A group of friends were having a laugh at the edge of the rink, all of them stuck and congested in one area as one of them was struggling to find their balance. Yeosang chuckled as he remembered how he was like that before he started his hockey lessons. Clumsy and frightened but still happy and excited to be on the ice. </p>
<p>“Come on Mingi! Just stand up, use the wall for support. We’re getting crowded over here.” Yeosang heard one of them yell. The guy who yelled looked both amused and annoyed at his almost-fallen friend, Mingi as Yeosang came to know. Before Yeosang could skate off and help the group’s falling-almost-fallen friend, a figure skater came by and held out his hand, offering it to the red head. Mingi accepted the hand and let himself be guided by the skater, his face heating up to be as red as his hair. Yeosang recognized the helpful hand as Yunho, one of the figure skaters Wooyoung was friends with. The blonde smiled, Yunho was always such a helpful guy. </p>
<p>Yeosang was about to skate off from the edge before he heard someone yell at him.<br/>
“Watch out!” They yelled just in time and Yeosang was able to get out of the way. The skater turned around and took out his earphones. It was the same dude from the booth earlier. It was the handsome dude! </p>
<p>“You really need to watch your surroundings better. You seem to keep bumping into me.” The guy panted out. He had a thin layer of sweat on his face which showed that he had been practicing for a while. His black hair now tied in a similar manner as Yeosang’s but somehow he looked way hotter than Yeosang did. Suffice to say, the handsome man left him breathless (also a bit conscious of his own hair).</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> keep bumping into you?” Was all Yeosang managed to say at the beauty in front of him. Great job, Yeosang. That is totally how you reply to someone who you want their number from (and maybe hand in marriage). Yeosang thought that it’s too late to stop now and continued on with what he had to say, probably digging his own hole in the “single forever” hole. </p>
<p>“You were the one with your eyes closed!” Yeosang pointed out. “I mean, who even skates with their ice closed? In a <em>public</em> skating rink, where a bunch of beginners skate in?” Yeosang would have continued on his rant but the figure skater interrupted him. Probably for the better. </p>
<p>“Alright fine! I accept defeat, all knowing ice rink god,” The guy said in a mocking tone, a smirk playing it’s way onto his lips. Those lips, they were plump and Yeosang wondered how it would feel to have his on his own. “I’ll watch my surroundings from now on.” The raven haired boy left with a wink. </p>
<p>“And watch your surroundings too!” The skater yelled before skating off, continuing his own practice. </p>
<p>Too flustered from the interaction to continue his aggressive skating, Yeosang brought his phone out and saw he had texts from Wooyoung. </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                       <strong>wooyoungiee</strong><br/>
you woo them obviously<br/>
get their name and number, idiot<br/>
what are you even doing at the rink so early?</p>
<p>Yeosang replied and explained he wanted to warm up more before training after thanking Wooyoung for the advice he so obviously needed. </p>
<p>Now the question remains. </p>
<p>How does one woo a figure skater and get their number?<br/>
——<br/>
Yeosang had this elaborate plan in his head on how to get the other’s number but was scrapped as he saw the man pack up his things, leaving way earlier than Yeosang thought. The blonde boy skated over to the “athlete’s only” area and tried getting the other man’s attention. The figure skater turned around and was surprised to see Yeosang behind him. </p>
<p>“I think you’re cute and I’d love to bring you out for a date sometime.” Yeosang blurted out, going straight to the point because he was unsure with how long the handsome man was willing to stay. With every word Yeosang spoke, his cheeks got redder; he blamed it on the temperature of the rink. “So, can I have your number?” Yeosang asked sheepishly, eyes staring at his own skates as he was too shy. </p>
<p>“Sure, but I’m gonna need your name first,” Handsome guy said, a giggle coming from him. Yeosang’s head snapped back up, now staring at the man before him. God, even his laugh was pretty! The urge to hear that laugh again suddenly bubbled up in his chest. Yeosang’s eyes widened and he was certainly not expecting the other to accept so quickly. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, i-it’s Kang Yeosang,”</p>
<p>“Hi Yeosang! I’m Park Seonghwa and I’d be honored to go on a date with you,” Seonghwa’s eyes gleamed and he gave a bright smile to Yeosang. </p>
<p>After seeing that gorgeous smile, Yeosang knew he would be falling. </p>
<p>And he would be falling hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It’s my first ATEEZ fanfic so I hope they weren’t too OOC. Anyway, scream at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/foryeosangie"> twitter</a> or smth. Leave AU suggestions on my CC too! As always, constructive criticisms and comments are welcome :)</p>
<p>Hope you had fun reading! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>